


Intimate Scent

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James Griffin (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Brotherly Bonding, Consensual Non-Consent, Developing Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective James Griffin (Voltron), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Scent Kink, Scenting, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Stalking, Vampire James Griffin (Voltron), Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith was unsure how his friends set him up with a blind hook-up, but after their first meeting, he found himself dating two vampire brothers.Things were going smoothly until Keith opened up to James and Lotor about his two year long problem. Someone has been stalking him. It has gotten worse after his unknown stalker found out about their developing relationship.Will Lotor and James be able to find out who's been stalking their omega? Or will the stalker finally accomplished in claiming Keith?





	1. First blind meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I had writer's block on top of grueling work. This is unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy this!

The mixed scents of cashmere and lavender had permeated around his surroundings. It wasn’t overpowering as they usually would be. It was milder and sweeter. Cashmere scent was warm like a comforting home; as for lavender scent, it was gentle that relaxes anyone within seconds. 

 

Keith was drowning in their scents and enjoying it as his body feels more like jello. The volume of his purrs fluctuates depending on their touches on his bare skin. A sense of admiration can be felt in their gentle touches as he tries to remain still. It was becoming difficult to remain still when everything felt so good.

 

“Beautiful.” says the mysterious person from behind. 

 

His long two fingers continue to glide along his side profile and trailing down to his bare shoulder. He had a rich, British accent that could swoon anyone down to his feet just by talking. His grip was strong to hold him in place but gentle to not bruise him. 

 

“How long are you going to tease this little beauty?” Keith could feel a smirk formed against his cheek as the man nuzzled him with his nose.

 

Only a hum was given before a chuckle for his response. The other man had been sniffing him since they came in. They were very polite to ask for his permission to touch him which caught him off-guard. He was asked to take off his shirt so the other can explore his scent and his explanation was that he can smell his natural scent better without any disruptive layers such as clothing and artificial fragrances.

 

Keith had to laid back on the other man’s chest while he can smell him with his nose. He was told that the male would base off others on their scents more than anything else. A tilt of his head when he heard soft mumbles on his chest something about apple and cinnamon. He can hear low growls but quickly explained by the man behind that his nose might have picked up a foul stench like mixed chemicals.

 

He swallowed hard. Keith remembered that he did put on his scent blockers before coming here.  

 

Immediately, Keith sat straight up when the second body enclosed from the front with a hand snaked around his waist and down into his back pocket. 

 

Two warm breathes breathed down on both sides of his neck which made the back of his hair stand tall. It was suffocating him per se but felt overwhelmed now that there was more contact with his body. It did not help when he cannot see who the two mysterious men were as he was told to wear the blindfold upon entering the reserved room. 

 

A blind hook-up that his friends had planned for him as a way to loosen him up and have some fun. What he did not expect was  _ where  _ they had taken him to. 

 

An exclusive club with strict safety policies in making sure both patrons and workers are protected. It had strict background screening and security checks as they were under the strict microscope with the government as they were approved  _ if  _ they can prove that it can be safe for all. Vampires and other creatures alike with humans.  

 

The other male had a softer accent but had a slightly childlike tone while the other was more mature. 

 

“Call us, pretty boy.” He whispered in Keith’s ear with his fingers tracing on his bare chest. “We will be waiting for you.”

 

Keith gave a low whine when their warmth was suddenly gone. He took off his blindfold and blinking a few times to get his vision stable in time to see his shirt back on him. When and how they did it was a mystery to him, but what he knows is what they were. He knew what he got himself into the moment he stepped into this establishment. His hand went up to his neck and rubbing it where they spent a bit more time there. 

 

They weren’t ordinary vampires. They were Alpha Vampires. 

 

It was a common trait for their mythical societies where it was not only built on their social status, but also, their biological roles such as Alpha, Beta, and Omega. In terms of populations, Beta ranks first for being most prominent in the population with Alpha coming second. Omega was not scarce, but are segregated to ensure its population. 

 

As for humans, it was unheard of to even carry the stigmata gene. It would mean a human would have sex with those creatures. Hybrid humans were frown upon at the very beginning until two centuries later when it was becoming obvious that humans are known for committing sins. Strict rules and policies were set in place when they began to coexist.

 

He was part of the minority but kept it as a secret since he was young. He was homeschooled throughout his life and kept on his guard up whenever he goes out for work, doing errands, and hanging out with his closest friends. No one should know that he was an Omega Human. They were considered a rarity among other Omega counterparts as they are sought out for their rich blood that feeds twenty lower class vampires in one sitting. 

 

In order to preserve and help alleviate the health burdens that come with their blood, they would go to a special blood bank where they are taken to a private room to donate their blood. Their identities are kept confidential for their safety with the recent rise of kidnappings and trafficking. They got a small percentage of the profit if their blood were sold. Mostly to vampires who choose to drink what was given than taken directly.

 

Keith pulled the small white, business card out of his back pocket where he found two names and phone numbers separately on each side when flipped. 

 

_ James Griffin  xxx-xxx-xxxx _

 

_ Lotor Daibazaal  xxx-xxx-xxxx _

  
  


From what his friends had explained to him, he was expected to meet only one person. So, how did he get two instead? From what he had heard from their exchange, they were closely related and the other seems to join in the last minute before their meeting.

 

Should he meet them? They were polite and considerate during their exchanges. He was curious about their looks as vampires are known to be eternally ethereal in beauty. An image of two old men popped in his mind. 

 

He looked at the card again and quickly placed it back in his pocket as he stood up. Their phantom touches still linger on his skin. With a deep sigh, he fished out his phone from his discarded jacket and carefully use his thumb to input the numbers and names in his contact list. 

 

He will call them later after he has a talk with his friends about this blind hook-up especially with the main culprit named Matt Holt.

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“How was our little beauty, James? I must say I’m glad that I decided to join in.” 

 

James rolled his eyes as he watched Lotor swirling the red liquid in his glass before taking the sip. He returned his attention back to his phone to finish his text message.

 

“He’s the one.”

 

Lotor paused midway in his drink and placed it on the small coffee table on the side of his plush, Victorian chair. 

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

A smirk appeared on James’ face as he got up from his seat on the floor and sauntered towards Lotor where he took his drink off the table and held it face level. 

 

“That’s because, my dear  _ older brother _ , I never forget the scent of delicious blood that we’ve been addicted to.” James took the glass up to his lips and drank it all in one swallow. “And nothing can evade my sensitive nose.”

 

He licked his lips and placed the glass back on the table. He bowed down towards eye level with his older brother. His fingers began to play with Lotor’s long, platinum hair.

 

“I can see it in your eyes. You want to devour him when his body rubbed against yours as I was sniffing him.” A twirl in his fingers. “The sounds he made when he was melted by your hands. I know when you are  _ very interested  _ in someone. I applaud you for holding your scent of desire back or else, it would have scared him. Not that he didn’t feel appalled by us...yet.”

 

“Explains why you would give him our numbers.” Lotor swatted James’ hand away and brushed the strands back. “But I did want to pounce on the little beauty.”

 

James tsk him with his finger wiggling at him and moved closer to his ear. He grinned as he whispered words that made Lotor smiled mischievously after coming out of his millisecond shock.

 

“He’s an omega in hiding and it would be in our best interest that we should claim him before someone gets a whiff of him.”

 

“As his future Alphas, it will be our duty to protect  _ our _ Omega.” Lotor chuckled when he felt something vibrated in his pocket and fished it out to see an unknown number.

 

A finger placed on James’ lips when he accepts the call.

 

“Good evening. This is Lotor speaking. May I know who is this?” He smiled when he heard the familiar voice and placed the call on speaker. 

 

A short pause and hesitation in his voice on the other line. 

 

“Keith.” They both relaxed while James smacked Lotor’s finger away. “Just letting you know that I called.”

 

_ How cute.  _ They both thought together. 

 

“I can tell you are nervous. Would you like to meet us?” Lotor looked at James. “Or individually? Whichever makes you comfortable. Do tell us if you don’t want to see us too. We won’t be mad.”

 

“I do.” Another short pause. “But…”

 

“Do not worry, beautiful. You have James’ number in your contact, correct?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Will you give us a day to plan? We will message on the time and day we should formally meet.”

 

“That sounds good. Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you for responding back. I presume you are safely back home?”

 

“I am. My friends gave me a ride back.”

 

Lotor shushed his brother with his hand covering his mouth when he wanted to speak.

 

“We do apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. Will you accept our good nights for tonight?”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“Well, good night Keith. May you have a restful sleep.”

 

“Thanks, Lotor. You too and James if you see him.”

 

Lotor smirked when James glared at him. 

 

“I make sure to pass the message along. Sweet dreams.”

 

James made his frustration known with his loud grunts after the phone call ended. 

 

“Ugh. I found him first so why you get the first call?!”

 

Lotor shrugged. “He likes me more.”

 

“Right.” James gave a deadpan look. “Then I will be his first date.”

 

“Everything has to be competition to you is it?”

 

James grinned. “Only when it comes to what we both like.”

 

“Then I will mark him.” “I will mark him.”

 

They both said simultaneously.

 

“I guess we have to share him then.” 

 

James shrugged. “Yeah. Just like our mothers.”

 

They both laughed at the comment. As their father would say, they are becoming like their mothers as they grew up. James could care less of being heir to their father’s legacy since Lotor was far more suited to lead and follow his footsteps. James wanted to follow their mother’s footsteps to help them from behind the scene.

 

“Let’s go clear our schedule for this week to spend some quality time with our beloved Keith.”

 

Lotor laughed. “Already attached to him, I see.”

 

“Maybe~” In his playful voice. 

 

They will enjoy the look on Keith’s surprised expression when he gets to see them without any restrictions between them. This week was beginning to look good for the brothers. 

 

Keith will be theirs.

 


	2. First date with James

Keith cocked his head with eyes shining in awe. He has heard of this place before. This mall place where anyone can shop for materialistic necessities such as clothes, shoes, gifts, jewelry, and miscellaneous things. What he cannot believe was that he had been dragged out of his comfortable bed on a Sunday afternoon to shop with his two friends.

 

Mainly, there were only two main culprits who had the balls to deal with his grouchy side in the morning - Pidge and Matt.

 

The Holt siblings were something else, but he respected them highly. Although, he would never say it to their smug face. He knew it will swell up their already inflated ego.

 

After he had told them about his upcoming dates, the Holt siblings cleared away their whatever work they do and took a day off of their busy schedules to drag him to the mall. Apparently, he needed a major wardrobe upgrade. They were serious with their words when they said they will drop everything just for Keith.

 

He felt bad, but at the same time, appreciated. They were the only ones who he can trust besides their parents.

 

Keith decided to text Lotor and James about this escapade since he had to look into his closet and saw how very limited clothing he has for their upcoming dates. Most of his wardrobe was consist of a few pairs of worn-out jeans, random solid color shirts, and the same old’ red & white jacket he had back in high school. He had not changed much in terms of growth and still lean. After that, he told them how his friends just suddenly cleared their schedule for this simple shopping trip.

 

They had immediately sent their long-time serving butler to deliver their black credit cards the next day. He stared at it for a good minute before he was told that he can purchase whatever he wants and have his purchases charge on it. No need to worry about the price.

 

What’s so special about a black card? Pidge has told him otherwise and said he should be blessed with their magnificent generosity. Black cards are for special VIPs with unlimited credit limits, but with a hefty annual fee.

 

Keith slapped her sidearm when she calls them his sugar daddies. Lotor and James were just being nice.

 

A loud wolf whistle pulled him back to his current reality and consciously notice he was staring at himself in front of three full body mirrors. It was a stretch, short sleeve maroon v-neck shirt with deeper rich crimson hems. His deep, rinse blue jeans fit perfectly as it accentuates the shape of his butt. A simple, black boot completes his simple, and yet, casual outfit.

 

“Now this is what we called a decent outfit.”

 

Keith snorted as he watched Matt slides in through the curtains and rested his arm onto his shoulder.

 

“No different to what I usually wear.”

 

“Yes, well, this is an upgrade. It says you, but posher.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Right.”

 

“We’ll take this and few other precious outfits too while we are at it.”

 

“Matt, that’s a lot of clothes and money to spend on.”

 

Matt chuckled and moved his arm to snake across the other side.

 

“They gave you no spending limit, Keith! They gave you a freakin’ black credit card. Well, they gave you two.” He was waving them between his pointer and middle finger.

 

“It does not mean to take advantage of it! I am going to have to pay them back eventually.”

 

Matt stood straight and stared at his best friend as if he was clueless. Technically, he can be sometimes when he cannot pick up subtle hints. He sighed as he shook his head. There was no way he can be mad at Keith and his frugal ways.

 

It made him think how much he does not understands the hardship of doing everything on his own without his parents’ help. Keith had lived on his own since graduating high school. His parents had suddenly disappeared after dropping him at the Holts’ place when they asked if they can look after Keith.

 

Keith knew nothing that was going on as his parents had dropped him at night while he was sleeping. It seems they wanted to keep their last memory of Keith sleeping peacefully and safe.

 

“It is okay to indulge yourself. I’m sure they want to treat you without any strings attached.”

 

Keith gave a side glance look and a raised brow.

 

“And how would you know that?”

 

Matt shrugged. “Because I would do that too.”

 

“I know you would, but I barely met them to deserve this.”

 

“Trust me on this Keith. They would have said something before giving the cards to you.” A short pause. “But you still keep in contact with them. How else they know about this? Hmmm?” He grinned.

 

He sighed.

 

“Come on. Let’s go pay your clothes and go pull Katie out from the game store next door. I’m starving!” He grinned.

 

“But you’re paying.”

 

That earned a laugh and a thumbs up from Matt.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Keith can only shake his head but gave a small smile. Only they can give him safe comfort after his parents left him.

 

A week later, it was time to meet them. He was unsure of how this will go. They both live different worlds with different lifestyles. Keith was human. James and Lotor are vampires. Both creatures have a long history of living in fear and the urge to kill each other out of it.

 

The thought of going into a lion’s den was daunting. He has heard stories of how vampires and other creatures prey on the weak such as humans from strangers. However, it was Colleen who helped ease his heart. She was Pidge’s and Matt’s mother and also, his physician. She was also like a mother he had lost.

 

So when he told her about his nervousness about dating, she went ballistic. First, she grounded her own kids especially on Matt since he was the main culprit. It was funny how she pulled on each of their ears and tugged them to the living room where she scolded them in front of him and their dad.

 

Secondly, she told her husband, Sam, to find out more about Keith’s dates. She refused to let anyone date Keith without her consent. He understands her overprotectiveness after he presented his secondary heredity at the age of twelve. He was still Keith, but to Colleen, he was her second son.

 

And lastly, she told Keith that if any of those boys ever hurt him, let her know. She will gladly to give them a good spank and ear pull. It made him chuckled. She was reluctant at first to let him go, but after he reassured her about his constant contact with them; she let him be. Keith is an adult now and he deserves to live out his life to the fullest instead of constant fear. That’s what she had been teaching him since he was twelve.

 

_“Do not let what you are in holding you back on living. You are still my little Keith who wants to explore. We will be here with you and we will not let anyone drag you into the mud because of what you are instead of who you are.”_

 

Keith was lost in his thoughts to notice a towering figure eclipsing over his sitting form with a smile. A gentle caress of two fingers on his cheek pulled him back to reality. Violet eyes glanced up to see rich, hazel eyes staring at him.

 

“I apologize for spooking you, but you seem lost in your thoughts that I had to find a gentler way to wake you,” James spoke with a smile still on his face.

 

“No.” Keith looked away quickly and can feel a slight warmth on his cheek. “It’s me who should apologize. I just remember what my foster mother said.”

 

“Colleen, correct?” James pulled a chair out and sat next to Keith with his elbow resting on the table with his cheek rested on his open palm. “She’s a very respected woman. Even my mother respects her so I promise to be a gentleman.”

 

“Oh…” It was news to him. He didn’t know Colleen knew James’ mother, but then again, he rarely asked about her work.

 

“Just be yourself, Keith.” James’ fingers went to his raven hair and began to twirl around. “We’re going to have our date here at our place if you don’t mind.”

 

Keith looked around at the lavish space with a crystal chandelier above. It was almost the same size as his whole apartment place. It was like he was taken back in time when electricity was not born.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

James smiled. “It will be just you and I today. Lotor had to attend a special meeting with our father. Plus, we thought it would be better if it was a one-on-one date so it won’t be overwhelming.”

 

It was thoughtful of them. Keith had not expected them to think about his well-being. This was different from what Matt had told him about dates.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Have you ate, Keith?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Let’s have lunch in the garden. My mother is very proud of her garden and I thought it would make you feel at ease. I can smell your slight distress and fear.”

 

“How?” Keith cocked his head.

 

“My nose is very sensitive to smell, but there are times that I can’t. However, I have learned how to live with it, but with some control.”

 

“That’s amazing.”

 

“Not as amazing as you.” James sat up and reached out to grab his hand as he guides Keith to stand up with him. “Let me give you a personal tour of our place.”

 

Keith simply nodded as he was guided by the handsome vampire. James’ scent smells really nice and gentle too. He found himself leaning closer to the male while listening to his gentle voice. It was comforting in a sense.

 

James showed him their library area where it was huge. There were walls of books that reach close to the high ceiling. Keith was in awe as he walked away from James to take a closer look. There were books on many things, but the ones that caught his attention were books related to space. He wanted to borrow and read them at his own leisure especially with the first editions and out of print books.

 

His smile brightened when James had told him he can borrow them or come here if he likes. He was free to come here at anytime as long he informs their head butler of his arrival. Keith happily nods like a child as he followed James out to their next destination.

 

So far, he was enjoying the simple date. It was more relaxing and he was getting to know little by little about the brunette vampire. James would ask simple questions about his likes and dislikes while he showed him around. He would point out places that are restricted for everyone except for the head family members.

 

He would find himself clinging close to James each time they pass by places where there are maids and servants close by. It was their predatory eyes that haunts him.

 

James could have sensed his distress with the way his arm wrapped around his slim waist and held him closer. He would whisper soft apologies since they rarely have human guests.

 

Once they made to the garden, Keith found himself pulling away from James’ comforting embrace to walk towards the center of vast flower arrangements. He could have sworn he heard a soft whine from James but got lost immediately to the breathtaking sight. This could have been the mythical Garden of Eden based from several works of literature he had read on his spare time at the school’s library.

 

There were different colors of roses situated to the far right. They were like rainbows on land with the way it was placed. On the left, there were hydrangeas in different colors too. And right in the middle was a small bridge that leads to a simple, but intricate canopy with white draperies and bluish-violet trusses. It was surrounded by a small water stream encircling around the mini island and decorated with water lilies.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Keith spoke softly and still in awe.

 

“I know.” Except James was not looking at the garden, but at Keith’s beautiful expression on his face.

 

“Come. Let’s have lunch while we can get to know each other more.”

 

Keith nodded as he felt a firm grip on his hand and a gentle pull to move. His cheeks felt warm when James had asked if he likes to be carried like a bride instead. He muttered a no and followed him to the canopy.

 

He got to find out more about James and his family minus Lotor. James said it would be better to hear from him than his own version. He still got to hear his version which made him laugh. They would bicker about who was first to born since they were only a few seconds apart. Their mothers had tease them about how they were racing each other in their wombs to come out. To this day, they still trying to one up each other, but not as much when they were kids.

 

He found out that James was only a half vampire which explains why he can eat normal food but still drink blood to sustain his urge. His mother was a sorceress who enjoys gardening and experiments in finding cures for any ailments. She was the second wife after Honerva, who was Lotor’s mother and first wife to Zarkon. Her former name was Fala, but after she got married, she changed it to Larmina.

 

Keith learned more about James’ hobbies such as constructing his motorcycle. He would ride his custom built bike that he was proud of and would ride on his spare time. There was another bike he built to match his, but in a different color. His bike was black with silver tint and other was similar except in dark red. He named it Kitty Rose because whenever the engine revs up, it sounds similar to purring. However, Kitty Rose was reserved for a special someone that James want to ride with.

 

It tempted him. Keith would like to ride this Kitty Rose. He used to ride his motorcycle everywhere until a year ago when it was damage in an accident. He didn’t want to use the money that his foster family was willing to give so he used alternative transportations and picked up extra hours from work until he can save up enough for repairs. Maybe he could ask some pointers on repairing.

 

They were lost in their conversations that the sun was already down and the moon was up high in the night sky. James apologizes for not keeping track of time and offered to take him home personally. Keith accepted his offer.

 

The car ride was quiet, but Keith was able to see the city in a different light. It was livier at night where most comes out at night to have fun despite the dangers lurking in the shadows. There were more patrols at night where some can be rowdy. He wanted to stay a little longer of this comforting silence in the car with James. As much he wants to go home, but as of late, his home lost its warmth after that incident.

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith looked up and turned his attention to James. His eyes must be playing tricks on him, but the shining background of the moon’s light accentuate James’ ethereal look. It was softer that his hand decided to move on its own towards James, but stopped midway. There was a small urge inside him that wished James didn’t have to leave. To stay with him until this lingering fear goes away.

 

“Thank you, James.” Keith gathered himself and quickly opened the door just as James got out to meet him on the other side.

 

James continued to stare at Keith who was looking around at his surrounding. It was that scent again, but much stronger. Something had triggered the omega’s sickly sour scent when it is being terrified.

 

He took off his jacket with ease and placed it over Keith’s trembling frame; with a step forward, he pulled the omega into his arms and close to his chest. There was something spooking his omega; even worse when it was close to his home. His nose had picked up several scents as he walked with Keith inside the apartment building. Some were normal, but a few had caught his attention.

 

Lust, pride, and envy. There was a strong scent of possessiveness that only a prideful Alpha would show off his dominance and then, stake claim on an Omega.

 

James’ eyes narrowed at the thought.

 

“James?” Keith spoke softly as he looked up. He felt James’ tight grip on his arm when they were near his door.

 

He had a feeling James had picked up the intruding scent. The scent that lingers in the hallway everyday when he comes home. An unknown Alpha who continues to lurk and waiting for an opportunity to jump him.

 

Keith wondered what kind of scent did James picked up. To Keith, it was cigars and whiskey. The scent would linger onto clothes for days even with heavy washing. It was a nuisance smell that Keith thought he would died from the suffocation.

 

This was the main reason why he just want to stay home. He would always look behind him wherever he goes alone and there are times he worried about those he talked or hang out with others.

 

The only people who knew about this stalker was his foster family. He refused to go back to their place because that would mean the mysterious Alpha had won. Keith was not the one who will back down.

 

But it has gotten worse after he made a declaration. First, it was his bike being sabotage that lead to his accident. Next was with Matt who was almost got smashed by falling steel pipes on his job. And lately, he found himself being groped and touched in crowded or secluded places.

 

He had stop using the elevator of his apartment when he was violated blindly. Even with security cameras, there was no one with him when it happened. They believed he was hallucinating. He didn’t hallucinate, but the camera was unable to capture something that is not humane. 

 

He was at a loss.

 

Keith just want this to stop and let him a normal life. Deep down, he wished to have someone to keep him sane and yet, feel safe. But he can’t even ask for it without having harm come to them. He couldn’t let anyone hurt because of him. A weak human omega who is destined to be prey upon for the rest of his life.

 

He could not drag James or Lotor into his messy life. They have far more important tasks to deal with instead of protecting a weak omega.

 

“I will protect you.”

 

It was all James said before Keith felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. The kind gesture surprised him.

 

He felt his wish had came true.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
